


The Rift of the Elders

by redKardinal



Category: Craig of the Creek
Genre: Feud, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: When Craig realizes there's trouble with the Elders, he and his friends try to find out what happened and how they can fix the rift in their friendship.





	The Rift of the Elders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creekblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekblues/gifts).



> My friend got me into this show and we love the creek elders.  
> Tried to make this feel like an actual craig of the creek episode to the best of my ability.

Craig threw down his pencil excitedly and jumped from his desk chair. “Homework done! Time to go to the creek!” he said excitedly. He grabbed his purse of holding and his staff and barreled down the stairs. He darted past Jessica in the living room and skidded to a halt in the kitchen to get a snack. Bernard sat at the kitchen table with Alexis doing homework.

“Hi Craig!” Alexis greeted sweetly. “Gonna go play with your friends?”

“Uh huh! We’re gonna head over to Rainbow Alley, and we’re gonna-!”

“Yeah, that’s great” Bernard interrupted. “Would you just go already so we can get some work done? Would be a lot easier if we had the whole group…”

Craig stuffed a juice in his purse, snagged a bag of grapes and rushed from the kitchen while Alexis assured Bernard that someone was just running late. “Bye I’ll see you later!” Craig shouted quickly and threw the front door open, crashing into someone standing there as he tried to run out.

“Ow…” Craig groaned, rubbing his head.

“Sorry! You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Craig said taking the hand extended to him. His gaze followed up the arm and to the face of the arm’s owner. Craig’s eyes went wide and a grin spread across his face and he screamed in delight. “Elder David! Oh my gosh! Elder David you’re at my house!”

David rubbed the back of his head, he looked so different without his armor. “Um, it’s just David right now. Hey is…”

“I GOTTA TELL KELSY AND JP!” Craig yelled and bolted past David.

“…okay, bye.” David shrugged.

Craig sprinted to the creek, wildly excited to tell his friends. “GUYS YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!” Craig shouted as he reached The Stump. Kelsey was balanced on JP’s head while she reached for her sword up in the branches.

“You made friends with some baby birds and they can deliver secret messages for you?” JP asked.

“I can already do that with Mortimer.” Kelsey said, jumping down from JP’s shoulders. “Show them Mortimer!” she whispered to her parakeet and pointed to Craig. Mortimer just hopped from her finger to the top of her head. “He’ll show you later.”

“Guys!” Craig said. “Elder David was at my house!”

“What!?” Kelsey and JP shouted.

“What was he doing there?” Kelsey asked.

“Was he asking you to join his counsel of Elders?” JP shouted.

Craig’s excitement was immediately replaced with wonder. “Y’know, I don’t actually know what he was doing there. I kinda ran off to tell you guys he was there.”

“Well then what are we standing around here for?! Let’s go see what he wanted!” Kelsey shouted.

Craig and his friends ran back to his house. Surely a visit from one of the Elders Three was not something to ignore. He only hoped Elder David was still there and that he hadn’t offended him by running off. The three of them tumbled through the front door with a loud bang.

“Is Elder David still here!?” Craig shouted.

“Craig! I’m trying to watch my shows!” Jessica huffed. Craig and his friends scurried to the kitchen where Bernard was still with Alexis, but with them was Elder David.

Kelsey and JP gasped upon seeing him. Craig knelt beside David’s chair and bowed his head. “Elder David, you have graced us with your presence. Tell us, to what do we owe this visit?”

Elder David stared down at him. “Uhhh…”

“Craig! We’re trying to do our history project!” Bernard shouted. “Take your friends and go back to the dumb creek!”

“But… Elder David…” Craig said, pointing at the teen.

“Um… It’s just David.” He mumbled.

“What?” Craig said, taken aback.

“It’s just David. Not Elder David.” David said.

“Wait wait wait!” Kelsey interjected “Then what are you doing at Craig’s house?”

David picked up his assignment in front of him. “My history homework?”

“But what about Elder Rock?” Craig shouted.

“You and the other Elders are supposed to pass your wisdom to young warriors like us!” Kelsey yelled.

“And y’all can’t be the three elders without all three of you!” JP shouted.

David frowned and stared at the table. Bernard cleared his throat. “You guys, we – and that includes David – have more important things to worry about than your dumb creek games. So get lost and let us do our project.”

“Sorry guys.” Alexis said. “We’ll try not to hold him up too long.” She winked at them. Craig and his friends sighed and went back outside, defeated.

“Aw man,” Craig groaned. “I thought I was getting a cool visit. But Elder... no, just David… is just hanging out with my brother and his girlfriend!”

Kelsey looked off into the distance _Is this a fate that awaits us all? Will there be a day when even a true warrior must sheath her sword in favor of trivial assignments?_

“Aw man, I sure hope this doesn’t keep Elder David from the creek forever!” JP said.

“No guys. It’s okay.” Craig sighed. “They’ll get this project done and Elder Dave will be back at the creek with the others tomorrow.” He grinned confidently

The next day, Craig went through his normal routine of finishing homework and running off to the creek to play. He was about three steps out the door when he spotted Elder David on the sidewalk heading up to his front door.

“Eld- I mean.. .David! Hi!” Craig greeted excitedly.

“Oh, um. Hi Craig.” David waved with a half smile. “Heading down to the creek?”

“Yeah!” Craig grinned. “What about you?”

David shrugged and shifted his backpack on his shoulder. “Just… more homework with your brother.”

“Oh,” Craig sighed, disappointed. “Well, I hope you guys get done soon so you can come hang out at the creek too!”

“Heh, yeah. Thanks Craig.” David said awkwardly.

“Oh! Hang on, I’ll let Bernard know you’re here!” he pushed the front door open and yelled inside “Bernard! David is here!”

“Thanks kid.” David said and disappeared inside.

Craig ran off to the stump to meet his friends. JP was holding the sides of his head and groaning about something and Kelsey was trying to calm him down.

“JP! What happened?” Craig ran over to his friends.

“He has witnessed something terrible.” Kelsey explained dramatically.

“What is it, JP? What did you see?” Craig asked.

“Elder…. Elder Barry…” JP groaned.

“What about Elder Barry?” Craig asked

“He… HE ISN’T COMIN’ TO THE CREEK!” JP shouted.

Kelsey and Craig gasped. “That can’t be!” Craig said. “First Elder David, now Elder Barry.”

“Another victim to the dreaded work load of high schoolers…” Kelsey said, closing her fist before her chest.

“There’s only one thing to do.” Craig said.

“Take over as creek elders?” JP asked.

“Only as a last resort.” Craig said. “We must go speak to Elder Mark!”

The three traversed the woods until they reached Elder Rock. They all froze in their tracks when the rock was in view. The tiki torches that marked the entrance were all extinguished, many of the great treasures that the Elders kept were scattered outside and Elder Mark was crouched just outside, armorless and pulling things from inside and throwing them among the rest of the clutter.

“Elder Mark!” Craig yelled as he and his friends ran over to him.

Mark glared back at them, jaw clenched. He relaxed and faced them when he saw who called out to him. “Oh, it’s you three. What is it?” He looked weird. His eyes were watery and his nose was red, but he kept his stern glare right on them.

“Is it true, Elder Mark?” Kelsey asked. “Has the curse of homework stolen you and the other Elders away from the creek?”

Mark scowled. “Sure. Something like that.” He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

“Does that mean we’re not gonna have any elder wisdom ‘til summer?” JP shouted frantically.

“Wha- no.” Mark replied, scratching his arm.

The three kids sighed. “Oh thank goodness.” Kelsey said.

“I’m done with the creek.” Mark said firmly.

“WHAT?” The kids all shouted.

“But Elder Mark!” Craig pleaded.

“It’s just, Mark. Okay kid?” Mark grumbled. “Sorry to disappoint, but you and the other kids will have to get along without my ‘ancient wisdom’ or whatever.”

“But… what about Elder Barry? And Elder David?” JP asked.

Mark growled slightly. “I don’t care about them! The ‘Elders Three’ are done!”

The three kids gasped. “No!!!”

“Whatever.” Mark rolled his eyes. “I’m going home.” He picked up his skull staff and walked away, sneezing a couple of times. Craig and his friends stared after him until he disappeared, at which point JP yelled out “Bless you!”

Over the next few days, kids all over the creek were noticing the absence of the Elders. They were beginning to panic and wonder what was going to happen when a real problem arose. It wasn’t like no one knew where they were. David had been studying at Craig’s house with Bernard and Alexis every day, and JP said he’d always see Barry when he left for the creek. The only one no one had seen was Mark.

Craig and his friends went to the trading tree. “What chips do you got?” JP asked as Craig dropped two golf balls and a handful of paper clips on Kit’s counter.

Kit opened up her inventory and JP browsed her selection. “Sorry I don’t got more. I should have a better selection tomorrow.” Kit said.

“Hey Kit, what do you think’s gonna happen now that the Elders are gone?” Craig asked.

Kit frowned. “I’m scared to think about it. What if somethin’ bad happens and we kids need their help? I wish I knew why they left. Has anyone tried talkin’ to them?”

Craig shrugged. “Elder David never wants to talk about it when he’s at my house… he just wants to do homework.”

“Wait wait wait!” Kit said. “Elder David’s been to your house? And you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t think it mattered, since he already said he’s not coming back to the creek.” Craig shrugged.

Kit slammed her hands on the counter and leaned over it to get in Craig’s face. “Craig Williams, you have got to find out what’s goin’ on.”

“The fate of the creek depends on you once again!” Kelsey shouted.

“Woah! Okay okay! I’ll try talking to him!” Craig promised.

Before the dinner horn blew, Craig hurried home to try and talk to David. Unfortunately he was already gone by the time they got there. Craig sighed, knowing the next best option was to talk to Bernard.

“Hey Bernard.” Craig said, finding his brother in the kitchen with Alexis.

“You’re home early.” Bernard commented. He seemed less annoyed by Craig interrupting study time than usual.

“Yeah, I was looking for El- erm… David. Is he still here?”

Bernard grumbled. “No he left a while ago. What do you want _him_ for anyway?”

“What’s wrong?” Craig asked.

“Your brother’s a bit frustrated.” Alexis explained.

“I said he could hang out with us once!” Bernard blew up. “I like spending my afternoons with you, babe! I didn’t know inviting him over meant he’d be here every day!”

“Bernard! It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Alexis said.

“I wouldn’t mind if he’d just go hang out with his own friends again.” Bernard complained. “Instead of pointing out problems in my essays.”

“He’s only trying to help.” Alexis comforted.

“I know. But does he have to do it every day?”

“So what happened with David anyway?” Craig asked. “Why isn’t he spending time with his friends?”

“I dunno, Craig. He said somethin’ about a fight and he didn’t want to get dragged in the middle of it.” Bernard sighed, annoyed.

“A fight among the elders…?” Craig pondered. “This might be too hard for me to fix…”

The following day, Kelsey and JP met Craig at his house rather than at the creek. The three of them sat on the doorstep, awaiting David’s arrival.

“Maybe they made up?” JP suggested. “And they’re back at the creek.”

“A pleasant thought… but look!” Kelsey pointed down the sidewalk where David approached from, looking incredibly downtrodden.

The three friends jumped up and ran to meet him. “David!” Craig called.

“Huh?” David looked up, having been zoned out. “Oh, hey you three. What’s up?”

“We were just wondering…” Craig started.

“What trouble has befallen the counsel of elders to cause this rift among you?” Kelsey shouted dramatically.

David blinked. “Oh… it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“But it’s not nothing.” Craig said. “You three are best friends. All the kids at the creek look up to you, and we miss you. We just wanna know what happened.”

David sighed. “Okay… Barry and Mark got in an argument over something. I wasn’t there when it started, but as soon as I got there they were trying to make me take sides… I couldn’t deal with it. So I’ve just been hanging out here with your brother until it blows over.”

“But what if it doesn’t blow over?” Craig asked.

“We saw Elder Mark…” Kelsey explained. “He had the anger of a man who would not offer any apologies”

“And he was cryin’” JP added. “And Sneezin’ and Itchin’”

David frowned. “Look guys, I don’t want to get in the middle of whatever’s going on with Mark and Barry. If you wanna know what happened, go talk to one of them!”

“That’s a great idea!” Craig said. “To Elder Barry!”

“To Elder Barry!” Kelsey and JP echoed and ran after Craig. David went inside the Williams house chuckling about elderberries.

The kids made their way to Barry’s house and knocked loudly on the door. “Hello?” Barry answered and looked down at them. “Oh hey, you’re those kids who hang out at the hollow stump.”

“Hi Elder Barry!” JP yelled. “We have come… seeking… answers…”

Barry chucked. “Well I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I’ll do the best I can. Come on in.” He stepped aside to let the three of them in.

“Woah…” Craig looked around the house, his friends looked just as stunned as he felt to be invited into one of the Elders’ houses. Craig shook his head. They weren’t the elders anymore, this was just Barry’s house.

“Make yourselves at home,” Barry said. “You kids hungry? I think I got some pizza rolls in the freezer.

The three of them looked among each other, grinning. “Yes please!” They said in unison. Barry fixed them a snack while they sat on the living room couch. He joined them a moment later, setting a big plate of pizza rolls and three sodas on the coffee table before sitting down in a big arm chair.

“So, what ancient wisdom can I bestow upon you today?” Barry asked, with a friendly smile. Craig couldn’t help but smile too. Barry was in such a pleasant mood, maybe there was hope to reunite the elders after all.

“Woah…” JP awed and picked up a pair of headphones that were by the snack plate. “Where’d you get these cool cat headphones?”

“You like them?” Barry asked. “Here, check this out.” He took the he headphones from JP and pressed a button on them and the cat ears lit up.

“Wow!”

“Cool!”

“Awesome!”

“Oh, but that’s not all.” Barry smirked. He pressed the button again and the ear lights changed from blue to green.

“Oh man! Those are so cool!” JP said. “Where can I get me a pair?”

Barry shrugged and turned the cat ears off. “You’d have to ask David. He got them for me a couple weeks ago.”

“Wait, I thought you and the other elders were fighting.” Craig said.

Barry frowned. “No… well, not really. I don’t have a problem with David. But _Mark_ on the other hand…”

“What happened with you and Mark?” Craig asked.

Barry shook his head. “You kids don’t want to be bothered with our problems. I’m supposed to help you with yours… You never did tell me what the problem was.”

“Well actually…” Craig started meekly.

“We come seeking the cause of the rift of the Elders!” Kelsey declared.

“Yeah, that.” Craig confirmed.

Barry slumped down in his chair. “Oh… Look guys, it’s not really that big a deal.”

“Elder Barry,” Craig said, “The kids of the creek are all worried. They’re worried about you and they’re worried about what might happen if you’re not there to help if something really bad happens.”

“We don’t really matter _that_ much.” Barry said with a shrug.

“Yeah you do!” JP said “You helped me out of that sticker bush when I though there was a cool snail under it.”

“And you helped me when I was It!” Kelsey added.

“We just want to help you” Craig said. “Please Elder Barry, you and the others are always helpful to us.”

Barry smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head. “I dunno about all that. Look guys, it’s stupid okay? It’s just… Mark completely forgot my birthday, and I wanted to do something fun for all three of us and Mark wouldn’t allow it. He kept insisting he had some big plan like he always does, but it was _my_ birthday so it was _my turn_ to pick what we were doing! I spent all week writing a cool campaign and he just…!” Barry looked at the kids, who stared back with wide eyes. He sighed. “Like I said, it’s stupid.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid.” Craig said.

“Yeah, that’s really not fair of him.” Kelsey agreed.

JP took a melty candy bar from his pocket. “I know I ain’t Elder Mark… but happy birthday.”

Barry took the candy bar from JP. “Thanks, guys.”

“Have you tried talking to Elder Mark or Elder David about this?” Kelsey asked.

“I don’t really want to talk to Mark right now and David’s been avoiding us since this all started. I feel bad about upsetting David, but I just can’t deal with Mark right now.” Barry said.

Craig and his friends finished their snack, thanked Barry and left. It seemed like there was no way to fix things. If Barry didn’t want to talk to Mark, and David wanted to stay out of it, how could they fix the rift?

Kelsey gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. “I think we should go speak with Elder Mark.”

“He didn’t seem like he wanted to talk the other day.” Craig said.

“Then we’ll make him talk.” Kelsey said seriously.

“Interrogation!” JP shouted. They ran to Mark’s house and rang the bell. Kelsey looked ready for battle while JP bounced on his heels.

“David! Thanks for coming so fast!” Mark said as he opened the door. He looked down at Craig and his friends. “Oh it’s you three… what do you want?” Mark’s eyes were red and his nose was running, he had rubber dish gloves on his hands and red splotches on his arms and neck.

“We demand to know why you were so mean to Elder Barry!” Kelsey shouted.

“What are you ta… Tal….. TaaaAAACHOO!!” Mark sneezed and groaned heavily.

“Bless you.” JP said.

“Elder Mark, we’ve just been to see Elder Barry and he says you forgot his birthday” Craig explained

“And you wouldn’t allow him to lead his epic quest!” Kelsey added.

Mark sighed. “Look you three, you got it all wro… wron…. ACHOO!”

“Are you okay?” Craig asked.

“Yeah man, you don’t look so good.” JP said.

“I’m fine.” Mark said. “I just…” he sniffled “My allergy shot wore off and I haven’t had time to get another one. Anyway, you three don’t have the whole story.”

“So what is the whole story?” Kelsey asked.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Mark said. “Come inside and I’ll show you what I mean.”

The children followed Mark inside and waited on his couch. He appeared a moment later with something under each arm that made the children’s eyes go wide

“Kittens!!” JP yelled.

“Aww! They’re so cute!” Kelsey cooed.

“Can I hold one?” Craig asked.

“Sure, be my gue-….. guest.” Mark said. He handed one cat to Craig and set the other one down where JP and Kelsey knelt beside it to play with it. “I adopted these kittens for Barry and was keeping them as a surprise. I’ve been stuck with them for over a week now and I can’t stand it much longer.”

“Aww, you don’t like cats?” JP asked.

“I do…” Mark started.

“But you’re allergic?” Craig guessed.

“Uh huh.” Mark sniffled. “Barry loves cats and has wanted one since he was ten. So when his birthday rolled around I got these guys and made this whole elaborate plan to lead Barry to them. But he wanted to do his campaign, which I said we could do tomorrow... it turned into an argument and Barry stormed off. So I’ve been stuck with these little guys ever since.”

“So why didn’t you just tell him you had a fun plan too?” Kelsey asked.

Before Mark could answer, the doorbell rang. Mark jumped up to answer it and pulled whomever was there inside. “Hey! Not so rough, Mark!”

“David!” Craig called.

“Oh, hey! What are you guys doing here?” David asked.

“Never mind them!” Mark said. “I need you to take those cats to Barry.”

David looked over at the cats. “So _this_ is why you’ve been so sick lately. What the heck were you thinking?”

“It doesn’t matter what I was thinking! Just… Bring them to Barry, okay? Don’t tell him they were from me.” Mark said desperately. “Just say you got them.”

“Well why not just give him the cats now?” JP asked.

“What are you talking about?” Mark asked

JP pointed out the window. “He’s walkin’ this way.”

“What! Move!” Mark ran to the window, sure enough Barry was walking up the street toward his house. “No no no! David! Take the cats and go!”

“Wha-”

“GO!” Mark grabbed the kittens from Craig and Kelsey and shoved them into David’s hands and pushed him out the door before spinning around and yelling at the kids who were all at the window watching Barry and David. “What are you three doing!? Get down!” He pushed them down and crouched by the window as well.

“Oh hey David!” Barry said from outside. Mark and the kids peeked out the window at them.

“Hey Barry. Uh… I got you these cats?” David said holding up the kittens.

“Oh come on… couldn’t you give it a better delivery?” Mark whispered.

“Why can’t you just tell him they’re from you?” Craig asked.

“I just can’t, okay?” Mark muttered.

“Aww! They’re adorable!” Barry said. He was snuggling them to his face.

“Elder Mark, this isn’t fair. Elder Barry should know they’re from you!” Craig argued.

“I’m not telling him! You wouldn’t get it!” Mark hissed.

“Hey, they’re comin’ back in.” JP said.

“Wait, what?” Mark looked back to the window just as they reached the front door. “Noooo!” He scurried to the door in an attempt to lock it, but was too late as the door swung open. Mark was immediately enveloped in a bear hug.

“Well that was unexpected.” Kelsey said.

Barry released Mark. “Oh, hi again you guys.”

“Barry!” Mark yelled. “What are you doing here?”

Barry rubbed the back of his head. “Well originally I was coming over to see if we could patch things up. But I guess now I’m here to thank you for the kittens.”

“I! But! I didn’t! David got you those cats!” Mark said. “ACHOO!”

“Dude, you look awful. How long have you had them here?” Barry asked.

“He said over a week!” JP answered for Mark, who glared in his direction.

“He was keeping them as a surprise.” Kelsey added.

“He never forgot your birthday, Elder Barry. He was trying to surprise you.” Craig explained.

Mark’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. “Yeah, and maybe if I weren’t so bullheaded I would’ve actually pulled it off instead of ticking you off.” He half smiled at Barry. “I dunno what you wanna call them, but I’ve been calling the black one Luna and the calico Eikichi.”

Barry smiled wide. “I love them.” Craig, JP, Kelsey and David all sighed in relief.

“Y’wanna go do the campaign you made?” Mark asked.

“We can wait til your allergy stuff is cleared up.” Barry said. “That’ll give me and David a chance to clean up the mess you made.”

Mark covered his face, embarrassed. Craig spoke up then “Does this mean there’s no more rift?”

The elders all looked at each other, then back to Craig and his friends, “Yes, and since you three helped to bring us back together, you have our eternal gratitude.” Barry said.

“And, for your troubles I bestow upon you these enchanted jellybeans.” Mark said, taking a sack of jellybeans off a table. “Take them and may a rift like ours never befall your friendship.”


End file.
